


The Gryffindor Prince

by mfingenius



Series: Commissions [9]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Medieval, Don't copy to another site, Hallucinations, Humor, M/M, Sort Of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-17
Updated: 2020-06-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:33:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,377
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24777685
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mfingenius/pseuds/mfingenius
Summary: “Do not come near us again, evil Slytherins!” he exclaims, pointing his wand towards them again. Pansy and Blaise look more amused than anything, really, but they hold up their hands in surrender.“Alright,” Pansy says, agreeably enough, a smirk on her face. “But Potter, Draco’s a Slytherin, like us. He’ll have to come back eventually.”Harry’s eyes narrow, and, a moment later, he is throwing Draco over his shoulder, arm tight across the back of his thighs so he won’t fall, and Draco yelps.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Series: Commissions [9]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593178
Comments: 110
Kudos: 862





	The Gryffindor Prince

“He’s waking up, right?” Ron asks nervously, bouncing his leg and biting down on his thumbnail.

“Of course he is, Ron.” Hermione rolls her eyes, even if she’s anxious, too. It’s evident in the way she’s pacing back and forth; they’re in the boys’ Gryffindor dorm, and Harry’s unconscious on the bed. They thought it wouldn’t be necessary to take him to the infirmary, but now Hermione’s not so sure. He’s been out for a few hours, and though he’s breathing, they can’t be sure of what his mental state is. “He’ll be alright.”

“Right,” Ron says, looking at Harry anxiously. “Okay, but what if he’s not? We should take him to the infirmary, he could be dying, we don’t know-”

Hermione rolls her eyes and drags Ron out of the room, hushing him gently. 

“Look,” she says. “Harry is going to be  _ fine _ , okay? It’ll be alright, and if Harry doesn’t wake up in another half an hour, we’ll take him to Madam Pomfrey.”

It’s in their best interest not to, honestly, because they couldn’t very well explain the fact that Hermione was trying to invent a spell and accidentally hit Harry with it, making him fall and hit his head. They don’t even know what it does – Hermione was trying to make the spell create something like muggle holograms – so they  _ should _ take Harry to the infirmary, she knows they should, but she doesn’t want to get in trouble.

“Alright,” Ron says, nodding and calming himself. “Alright. Let’s check on him.”

Hermione nods, and, together, they walk back into the dorm room. Harry’s bed is empty.

“Shit.”

*

“Wait.” Blaise rolls his eyes, grabbing Draco’s arm to pull him back. “If we’re going to steal from the kitchens, at least-”

“Unhand him!” there’s a cry down the hall, and the three Slytherins turn to see Harry Potter, wand pointed at them, glaring tightly.

Blaise lets go of Draco.

“What’s happening?” he asks his friend under his breath. 

“I have no idea,” Draco murmurs back, frowning lightly.

“Step away from my beloved, or I shall have to fight ye!” Harry says, and Pansy, Blaise, and Draco all look at each other.

“I’m confused,” Pansy says.

“ _ Accio!”  _ Draco yelps as, a moment later, he is roughly yanked towards Harry, who catches him in his arms and wraps them around him possessively, pulling him close to his chest.

“What-” Draco asks, muffled against Harry’s chest, but Harry speaks again.

“Do not come near us again, evil Slytherins!” he exclaims, pointing his wand towards them again. Pansy and Blaise look more amused than anything, really, but they hold up their hands in surrender. 

“Alright,” Pansy says, agreeably enough, a smirk on her face. “But Potter, Draco’s a Slytherin, like us. He’ll have to come back eventually.”

Harry’s eyes narrow, and, a moment later, he is throwing Draco over his shoulder, arm tight across the back of his thighs so he won’t fall, and Draco yelps.

“What?” Draco tries to ask, again, but Pansy and Blaise are only grinning, and Harry is walking away –  _ walking away _ \- and taking him gGods know where, and  _ what is even happening _ ?

“Harry!” It’s Granger’s relieved voice. “Oh, good, we’ve found you – is that  _ Malfoy?” _

“Sir Weasley, Lady Granger,” Harry says, very calmly, tipping his head. “I have accomplished my mission to save him.”

“Save him?” Weasley’s voice is pitched high, like he’s panicking. “From  _ what _ ?”

“The Slytherins. He is my princess, and I must keep him safe.”

Draco’s cheeks redden. “I’m not a girl. And I  _ am _ safe.”

“Thou art welcome for that. Do not worry, beloved,” Harry tells him, patting him comfortingly on the thigh. “I will keep thee with me.”

“Harry, you have to let him go!” Granger says frantically. 

“No,” Harry says simply. 

“What is going on?” Draco demands, only to be ignored. 

“Hermione, what are we going to  _ do _ ?” Weasley hisses, and Draco throws his hands up in defeat.

“Well, we obviously have to tell McGonagall now!” Granger says. “What else are we supposed to do?”

They begin walking up the stairs – and Draco is beginning to get dizzy, upside down over Harry’s shoulder – but Harry seems to not care about what his friends are saying.

“Oh Merlin,” Weasley complains. “Snape is going to have to get involved, isn’t he?”

“No!” Harry says sharply. “The evil King of Slytherins shall not come near us!”

“Oh God,” Granger says. “Harry, Snape is not – there is no – we don’t - Draco’s not a princess!”

“And Snape is  _ definitely _ not a king!” Weasley says.

“That might depend on who you ask,” Draco says, because for some reason, some of the younger students really,  _ really  _ admire Snape.

Weasley and Granger, as Draco had expected, ignore him.

“Harry, I accidentally hit you with a spell, and you hit your head when you fell,” Granger says. “We need to get you to Madam Pomfrey.”

But Harry doesn’t care in the slightest, because he only swings open a door – one Draco doesn’t recognize, though, to be fair, he  _ is _ still upside down – and then shuts it behind them, without allowing Granger and Weasley through.

“What - Harry, let us through!”

“Come on, mate, we can help you!”

Harry finally,  _ finally _ puts Draco down, and, a little dizzy, he looks around; they’re in a room Draco doesn’t recognize. There’s a bed, a couple of desks, and a closet; it looks like any of the dorms, only more spacious.

“Thou wilt be safe here, my beloved,” Harry tells him, and Draco looks around, a little confused; from what he’d gathered, Harry was hit with a spell and hit his head, so it’s impossible to know what his state of mind is like.

“Harry,” he says, cautiously. “Do you mind telling me why you felt the need to pull me away from Blaise and Pansy?”

“Of course,” Harry lifts his hand to his lips and kisses it, and Draco feels his cheeks heat. “I had to save thee from the Slytherins, my princess.”

Draco’s face turns redder. “But I'm not-”

“It is alright,” Harry soothes, pulling him close to his chest. “Thou art safe now, beloved.”

Draco’s about to answer, but there’s a loud knock. 

“Potter!” It’s McGonagall’s voice. “Open this door right now!”

“Queen McGonagall,” Harry says, pleased. “She shall be pleased I've saved thee.”

Draco honestly doubts it – he doesn’t imagine she’ll be pleased to find any of this – but he doesn’t say so, and Harry opens the door; McGonagall is, predictably, furious.

“What has gotten into you, Potter?” she demands. “Give Mr. Malfoy back right this second!”

Harry frowns, confused. “But I’ve saved him from the evil King of Slytherins.”

“ _ What?” _

“He thinks Malfoy’s a princess,” Granger says, unhelpfully, from behind her. “And that Snape is an evil king.”

“Why would he-”

“You are working together!” Harry exclaims, with a horrified look on his face. “Thou hast betrayed the Gryffindor Kingdom, and thou art allied with the King of Slytherins!”

“What? No, Potter, there is no kingdom-”

“Begone!” And, with a wave of his wand, the door is shut again, leaving McGonagall on the other side, demanding to be let in. “If thou botherest us again, there will be war!”

Draco stares at him; he looks a little distressed, and Draco can imagine everyone telling him he’s wrong can be frustrating, and, well, there is no harm being done to him, is there? Harry’s just – protecting him, even if it is in the weird way he’s made up in his mind. Draco will most likely gain nothing from trying to tell him that he’s wrong, so he won’t. 

Really, how bad can it be to be Potter’s beloved for a little while? If it’ll make him feel better, and it won’t harm Draco, there’s nothing wrong with it.

“Do not worry, beloved.” Harry pulls Draco close, kissing his forehead. “Thou shalt be safe with me.”

*

The Malfoys are, of course, warned that a student gone mad is now holding their son not-quite-hostage, but holding him all the same, as is the Ministry.

“We cannot do anything,” the Ministry official that was sent to Hogwarts tells them. “He is threatening with war.”

“What?” McGonagall asks, disbelieving. “It’s Potter! He’s not going to start a war!”

“He is the Boy Who Lived,” the Ministry official says; though Voldemort is a thing of the past, no one’s forgotten him, or how Harry defeated him as a baby. “We cannot risk it.”

“So what am I supposed to do?” McGonagall demands. “I have a student refusing to let another student out of a room, and you tell me you’re not going to do anything?”

“Wait it out?” The Ministry official suggests.

McGonagall slams the door on his face.

*

“Potter,” Snape’s nasal voice says, from the other side of the wall. “Let me in.”

Draco’s lying in bed, reading – he doesn’t want to fall behind on classes, despite this particular situation – and Harry’s lying beside him, staring at him lovingly; it makes heat crawl in Draco’s cheeks, which Harry finds adorable.

At Snape’s voice, however, he tenses and stands immediately. 

“What dost thou want?” he calls back loudly, readying his wand and his sword – Draco honestly doesn’t know where it came from – ready to fight Snape.

“To  _ talk _ ,” Snape sounds unimpressed and  _ beyond _ done, and Draco cannot help but smile; this is going to be fun.

“Stay there, beloved,” Harry orders, and Draco nods helpfully, turning the page in his herbology book.

Harry opens the door. “Do not come in.”

Snape rolls his eyes, but doesn’t move from where he is. “I have come to – propose peace.”

He looks constipated; Draco buries his face in the pillow to hide his laugh.

“Go on,” someone urges, and Draco thinks it’s McGonagall, but he can’t see her. 

“Do I really have to say this?” Snape asks, looking down at a scribbled piece of parchment and then at the person who’d urged him.

“ _ Yes. _ ” It is definitely McGonagall, standing somewhere far off, where neither Draco nor Harry can see her.

Snape sighs, suffering, and he looks at Harry again. “I will let you –  _ keep  _ Draco-”

“ _ Princess  _ Draco,” Harry corrects, menacing.

“I’m not a girl,” Draco reminds them from the bed, thoroughly amused with what’s happening, but neither pays attention.

Snape looks like he’s considering leaving. “ _ Princess  _ Draco if you come out and attend classes.”

Harry narrows his eyes, considering. “Thou art the Slytherin King, I cannot trust thee.”

“Potter,” McGonagall says, finally stepping into view. “I have not –  _ allied  _ with the Slytherin King. You can trust  _ me _ . No one will take Draco –  _ Princess  _ Draco away from you if you come out for classes.”

Harry still doesn’t seem entirely convinced. “Lady Granger and Sir Weasley shall stay at my side at all times.”

McGonagall nods. “Alright.”

“And no one shall touch my beloved.”

“Of course,” McGonagall agrees.

Harry purses his lips and looks at Draco, still watching on, amused, from the bed. There’s a questioning tilt to his head, and it takes Draco a moment to realize that he’s asking what he thinks; it makes his belly flutter. He gives an almost imperceptible nod, and Harry’s jaw sets. 

He gives a determined nod.

“Alright,” he says.

*

The next morning, they both put on their uniform, and Draco gets his school things. Harry only grabs his wand and the sword he’s been carrying around. Draco sits on the bed and listens to him rant about ‘precautions’.

“Thou shalt stay by my side the entire time, beloved,” Harry says, looking at him like he  _ adores _ him. Draco isn’t used to getting looked at that way. It’s heady. “I do not want thee taken away from me again.”

“Alright,” Draco says, nodding helpfully; going along with this isn’t nearly as hard as anyone would’ve thought. In fact, he’s sort of enjoying it, if he’s quite honest; having Harry treat him like his princess – and okay, he’s getting sort of fond of the title – is flattering; he hasn’t had a single hardship since Harry summoned him from his friends.

“Sir Weasley and Lady Granger shall protect you with their lives, but I do not wish thee out of sight.” Harry’s evidently anxious, and Draco smiles and stands, walking closer to him. 

“Everything will be okay, Harry.” He’s not sure how this is going to work, if he’s honest, but he’s quite excited to find out. “I’ll stay with you.”

Harry nods, and, a second later, there’s a knock at the door.

“Who is it?”

“It’s us!” Granger calls back.

“Err - Sir Weasley and Lady Granger!” Weasley calls, hesitating.

“They’re here.” Harry’s face immediately brightens, and he opens the door with a smile.

“Ah, Sir Weasley, Lady Granger!” he says loudly. “I am happy to see you!”

“You, too, Harry,” Granger says hesitantly. She peeks behind Harry and sees Draco, and relaxes marginally. “Malfoy-”

“Princess Draco,” Harry corrects with a frown.

“Princess Draco,” Granger repeats, face colouring. “Are you – alright?”

Had she been  _ worried _ about him? Well, they  _ have  _ been locked in here for the entire weekend, but, honestly, Draco’s having the time of his life! Harry’s treating him – well, like his princess, and Draco’s only responsibility has been to enjoy it. It is the most relaxed he’s been in his  _ life _ , and he grew up in a manor full of house elves ready to cater to his every whim.

“I’m fine, Lady Granger,” he says.

“Has he gone mad, too?” Weasley whispers to Granger.

“I don’t know,” she whispers back, and Draco rolls his eyes and flips them off behind Harry’s back. “Yeah, no, he hasn’t.”

“Here is our battle plan for today!” Harry says excitedly, clapping his hands together and paying no mind to his two best friends. 

“Battle?” Weasley asks meekly. 

Harry ignores him. “We are at war with the Slytherin King, and we cannot trust him. My beloved must stay safe at all times, beside me, but if I were to be preoccupied ye two shall stay with him.” 

“What?” Weasley asks.

“We have to stay with Malfoy,” Granger says helpfully.

“We’re at war with the Slytherins?” 

Harry looks oddly at him. “Of course we are, Sir Weasley! Hast thou forgotten?”

“Err, no,” Weasley hesitates.

“Splendid! Let us go forward!”

*

Going to classes with Potter guarding him is...  _ odd _ . By now, everyone knows what’s happened, and they’re all staring and whispering, and it makes Harry tense because he thinks someone will try to take Draco from him. 

Once, when a younger student steps too close to Draco, Harry unsheathes his sword and yells ‘ _ back!’  _ making the first year burst into tears.

“Okay, mate,” Weasley says, cheeks crimson, pulling Harry back by the arm. “We can cool it with the sword.”

Pansy and Blaise are laughing uproariously near them, and Draco glares lightly at them. He knows his friends, and they’ll never let a situation like this simply go.

“No, we cannot!” Harry exclaims, glaring at the first year as Granger and Weasley drag him away; Draco walks helpfully beside them, because they haven’t actually cared to drag him away too. “We do not know who might be a Slytherin spy!”

“A Slytherin spy?” Pansy drawls, grinning; she’s walking quickly, beside Draco, and Draco nearly face palms; he  _ knew _ she wasn’t going to leave this alone.

“Why, that would be us, Potter!” Blaise is grinning, too, and he begins walking on Draco’s other side. Draco already knows what they’re going to do.

“ _ No,”  _ he hisses.

“We are the  _ best _ Slytherin spies,” Pansy continues, linking her arm through Draco’s.

“And we’re taking Draco for a bit,” Blaise links his arm through Draco’s, too, and in a sweeping movement, the three of them have disappeared.

*

Draco coughs, nose and mouth filled with dust.

“Where  _ are _ we?” he asks, looking around. 

“Old classroom.” Pansy grins. “Do you think Potter’s flipping out?”

“Most definitely.”

She sighs, longing. “I wish I were there to see it.”

“You’re shits!” Draco exclaims, and his friends grin at him. “He’s having a hard time.”

“Oh, is Saint Potter having a hard time?” Pansy asks, dramatically stretching herself across a desk, with the back of her hand pressed dramatically to her forehead. “Has his princess disappeared?”

Draco’s cheeks heat, and Blaise pushes him down by the shoulders, making him sit on one of the chairs.

“Okay, we’re alone now,” he says. “Tell us about it.”

“About what?”

“About what?” Pansy echoes. “About it!  _ It, _ all of it! Is it true you’re staying in the room of Requirement? Are you sleeping on the same bed?” She gasps dramatically. “Has he asked you to be his queen yet?”

Draco shoves her, and she falls from the desk she’s laying on and onto the floor, laughing.

“Shut up,” he says, but a grin is beginning to tease at his lips. His friends might be the worst, but they  _ are _ his friends. “Yes, we’re in the room of Requirement.”

“Is there only one bed?” Blaise asks excitedly, propping his chin on his hand.

“Yes.”

Pansy sighs, dramatically letting herself fall onto a chair after she’s gotten up and dusted herself off. “Romantic.”

“Uncomfortable,” Blaise corrects. “For Potter. Draco’s the worst sleeping mate.”

“Shut up, I am an amazing sleeping mate!” Draco defends. They used to have a ton of sleepovers as children – and they still do, during vacation, because none of their parents are ever home, always leaving on expensive vacations without them – and general consensus seems to be that sharing a bed with Draco is impossible; he moves around, he sleep talks, he sleepwalks, and he sometimes hits people in the face while he’s sleeping by accident.

“No, you’re the worst,” Pansy corrects. “I feel sorry for Potter. I’d give you back after the first night.”

“I am insulted-” that’s as far as Draco gets in his sentence, because there’s a loud booming noise outside the door, and then frantic banging. 

Draco, Pansy, and Blaise shoot up, stepping back warily.

“Do you think that’s Potter?” Pansy whispers.

“Princess Draco, I am here for you!” comes from outside the door.

“I’d say so,” Blaise responds.

“Knight Parkinson and Knight Zabini, I am warning you!” Harry yells through the door; another booming noise follows. “I shall not forgive this if ye do not return my princess!”

“We’re knights in this?” Pansy asks gleefully. “Wicked!”

Blaise flicks her ear, and then gives Draco a look. “Okay, we’re doing this.” He raises his voice until he’s yelling. “ _ Potter!” _

The banging on the door and booming outside stops.

“We’ll give Draco back!” Blaise yells.

“Hey!” Draco says, offended. Not that he doesn’t want to go back with Potter – all of this is quite sweet, really, Potter going through all this trouble to keep him safe – but he’s offended to be used as a bargaining chip.

“Hush,” Blaise tells him. “But you have to let me and Pansy leave! We were only acting on the Slytherin King’s orders!”

“Did Snape tell you to do this?” Draco asks with a frown.

“Nope.” Pansy grins.

His friends are incorrigible.

“Ye shall leave safely,” Harry calls back from the other side. “If my princess is unharmed.”

“Should we have harmed you for this?” Pansy asks thoughtfully. Draco makes an insulted noise in the back of his throat, and she continues. “Yeah, okay, no, that would be taking it too far.”

Blaise takes Draco by the elbow and leads him towards the door, shushing Pansy. 

“We’re opening the door now!” he yells.

Slowly, he opens the door, and the three of them peek through. Harry looks the perfect image of righteous anger there, with his sword in one hand and his wand in the other, Granger and Weasley standing beside him awkwardly.

“Hey,” Weasley says lamely.

“Princess Draco is unharmed,” Blaise says slowly.

“I hope that won’t become a nickname,” Draco says to Pansy.

“You bet your arse it will,” she whispers back before shoving him forward, towards Harry. “Can we leave now?”

Harry grabs Draco by the hips and pulls him closer, checking him over for any injury.

“Art thou alright, beloved?” he asks, worriedly, looking at Draco earnestly. “Has any harm come to thee?”

Draco’s tempted to say yes simply so Blaise and Pansy will have to run from Potter, but he doesn’t.

“No,” he says, reassuring. “I’m fine.”

Harry exhales, pulling him close into a hug, and Draco smiles. Then Harry leans down, and, a moment later, he’s throwing Draco over his shoulder again. 

“Oh, come on!”

He can hear Pansy and Blaise laughing uncontrollably behind him, and he wishes he could kick them.

“Ye may leave,” Harry says to them formally. “If ye ever consider taking my princess from me again, I will hunt you down.”

“Sure, Potter.” Pansy’s voice is heavy with amusement. “We’ll be sure to remember that.”

They walk away – Pansy making sure to wave at Draco with a bright grin before she leaves – and Weasley scratches the back of his neck.

“Harry, mate – any chance you might put Malfoy down?”

“No,” Harry says decisively.

“I figured.” Weasley sighs, resigned. “Okay. Well, we’re already late to class, and-”

“Draco and I shall be returning to our quarters.” 

“What?” Granger asks. “But - you said you’d go to class.”

“That was before the King of Slytherin ordered my princess to be taken,” Harry says solemnly.

He begins walking, and Draco sighs; he is now more familiar with being over Potter’s shoulder than he is with Apparating. 

He never thought that would happen.

“Harry, come on,” Granger pleads. “McGonagall - the Queen of Gryffindor – she is counting on us. Right, Ron?”

“Err, yes,” Weasley says hesitantly. “For - well, for the war against Slytherin. The King of Slytherin might keep kidnapping Draco if we don’t - err, stop him.”

“What?” Granger hisses at him.

“Stop him,” Harry says, stilling suddenly. Draco can see students walking by, staring at them oddly, and he feels his cheeks heating; that combined with the blood already going to his head from how Potter is holding him upside down, he begins to feel a little lightheaded. “You’re right! We must stop him! That way the war against Slytherin might finally be over!”

“What are you thinking about?” Granger asks warily.

“If we’re not moving may I be let down?” Draco asks. Granger and Weasley ignore him, and Harry only pats his thighs comfortingly.

“Not yet, beloved,” he says. Draco sighs and sinks into Harry’s shoulder, boneless; at this rate, he’ll have a shoulder-shaped mark on his belly. Harry turns to Granger. “We only need to stop him.”

“Yes, but what are you thinking about?” Granger asks. “Because we cannot  _ kill _ Snape.”

“Why not?” Weasley seems greatly cheered by the idea. “No more potions!”

“Ron!” Granger says shrilly.

Honestly, Draco isn’t even sure Snape  _ can  _ die. There’s a rumor in the Slytherin dorms that he’s a vampire – Draco doesn’t believe it, not really, but it would certainly be interesting – but he doesn’t think bringing that up to Harry right now will be a good idea.

“Alright, alright,” Weasley huffs. “Harry, what’s your plan?”

Harry gives an evil grin.

*

“I wish to court thee.” Draco’s in the middle of his transfiguration essay when Harry says it; it’s been three days, in which Harry has been planning how to ‘stop’ Snape, and Weasley and Granger have been trying to lead him away from ‘ _ I’ll duel him. He doesn’t even have a sword. Lady Granger, Sir Weasley, what sort of man doesn’t have a sword?’ _ . 

It’s been entertaining.

“What?” he asks, a little shocked.

Harry sits beside him on the bed, and Draco looks at him openly; he’s been enjoying the time they’ve been spending together, and he enjoys Potter’s attention more than anyone else’s. Still, he knows Potter is under a curse, and if this fades when the curse does – though Draco doesn’t know when that will be, as no one seems to have a concrete plan and only seem to be trying not to anger Potter – he won’t be pleased; he’s gotten used to a certain amount of attention and adoration from Potter, and he’s afraid he’s gotten a little too attached to the other boy.

“Courting.” Harry is staring at him sincerely, and Draco’s cheeks color under the attention. “I wish to change our relationship. I want thee to be my Queen.”

Draco’s cheeks heat as he remembers Pansy’s words from before; he pushes her out of his mind.

“Harry, I - are you sure?” He hesitates. “I’m not – sure you’ll like me later.”

“Beloved,” Harry says, cupping his face gently; Draco has never been touched this way. “I shall love thee until the day I die, and then I shall love thee for eternity afterwards.”

Draco’s heart is soaring.

“Alright,” he says, softly. “Yes. I - I'd like it if you courted me.”

Harry smiles blindingly.

*

“Potter.” Snape visits them again after they miss two days of classes. “We had an agreement. You were going to go to class.”

Harry stands with the sword – Draco learned it is the sword of Gryffindor, and only because McGonagall nearly had a heart attack when she saw Harry with it – and his wand in his hands, and Draco stands close behind him, arms looped around his waist and chin resting on Harry’s shoulder. Since they began courting, both of them have been reluctant to let go of each other, and, since Draco knows Snape is no real threat, he doesn’t care about being on guard in front of him.

“That was before thou orderest my beloved taken from me,” Harry says, pointing the sword at Snape warningly.

“I did no such thing,” Snape says, unimpressed. “We had an agreement, and I honored it.”

“Not according to thy knights.”

“And who exactly are my knights?” Snape asks drily.

“Knights Parkinson and Zabini.”

“Parkinson and-” Snape pinches the bridge of his nose.

Draco watches, amused, and wonders how Pansy and Blaise will get out of this one.

“I did not order Parkinson and Zabini to take Draco,” Snape says. 

“I do not believe thee.”

Snape grits his teeth. “They are not –  _ knights.” _

“Hast thou stripped them of their knightship?” Harry asks, eyes wide.

“They were never-” Snape takes a deep, steadying breath, and then exhales, glaring at Harry. Draco burrows closer, resting his cheek against Harry’s shoulder instead of his chin. “Yes, Potter. I fired them.”

Harry purses his lips but nods grimly. 

“Alright,” he says, still suspicious. “But if anything more happens to my beloved or myself I shall take us where no one will ever find us!”

Snape rolls his eyes. “Fine.”

*

Draco thinks McGonagall might’ve threatened everyone, because even Pansy and Blaise are meek and don’t come any closer than Harry will allow them. Granger and Weasley seem greatly embarrassed by Potter’s behavior, but they stay by his side the entire time. 

“Harry, will you pass me the fairy wings?” Draco asks, not really looking at him; he’s concentrated on stirring their potion; it's a really simple healing potion – he thinks McGonagall might be hoping that Harry will drink it – but he’s doing it alone, because Harry is horrible at Potions and he’s only staring at Draco lovingly, anyway.

“Of course, beloved.” Harry beams, passing him the jar; Draco doesn’t think he’s called him anything different in weeks. “How art thou? Everything alright?”

“Yes, Harry,” Draco reassures for the tenth time in an hour. “Everything’s perfect.”

Harry nods and continues to stare; Draco, already flushing from the heat of their potion, flushes further. 

“Thou art the most breathtaking creature I have had the honor to lay eyes upon,” Harry says; Draco’s stomach flutters. Honestly, he never knew Potter was this smooth, flattering  _ flirt _ , but he is, and he has a way of making Draco feel like there’s no one else in the room. 

It’s elating.

“Thank you,” he says; with Harry there, he’ll most likely ruin the potion because of how easily he’s getting distracted, but, for once in his life, he cannot bring himself to care. Having Harry’s undivided attention is – and always has been, even when they fought – exhilarating, gives him the best feeling in the world.

He doesn’t want to let that go.

“I mean it, beloved.” Harry steps closer, placing a hand on Draco’s waist; though they’ve been touching often since they’d begun courting, Draco had told Harry at the beginning of potions not to distract him, which meant not to touch him. It seems Harry doesn’t remember or doesn’t care. “There is nothing more beautiful than thee.”

Draco’s heart is pounding; is Harry going to kiss him? They're definitely close enough to; only a few more centimeters and-

“Am I interrupting something?” Snape drawls.

Draco, breathless, finds himself glaring up at the potions master, who only raises an eyebrow in response; he looks around and realizes that everyone is staring at them in various state of shock – Pansy’s mouth is actually half open, and Blaise closes it for her while sucking on a sugar quill – which makes his cheeks burn.

“Nothing,” he says, disappointed; he hadn’t realized how much he wished Harry would kiss him until now.

“Begone,” Harry says with a simple wave of his hand, and though Snape looks deeply offended, he leaves; McGonagall must’ve ordered him not to bother Harry.

When Snape is gone, he presses closer to Draco and pats his hip, comforting. 

“Later, beloved,” he murmurs, pressing a kiss to Draco’s temple.

Draco cannot wait for later.

*

After Potions is over – in which they ruin their potion, predictably – and before Herbology, they’re called into the Headmistress’s office. Draco thinks Snape has told McGonagall about what’s happened and she’s going to punish them for it, but he’s not sure how that would work. 

_ Detention for almost kissing in the middle of a classroom _ ? That doesn’t sound right.

_ Were _ they even going to kiss? Draco had thought so, but maybe he’d misread the situation and Harry hadn’t meant to do that. Maybe he just likes looking at Draco up close.

He’s still thinking about their almost-kiss when they open the door to McGonagall’s office – which Harry calls Gryffindor’s war room – and then almost drops his book bag when he sees his parents sitting there.

“Ah, Mr. Malfoy, Mr. Potter, you’re here,” McGonagall says, pleased.

“What is happening?” Draco asks. He doesn’t know if Harry knows who his parents are, but he seems to, because he scowls and pulls out his wand. He doesn’t unsheathe the sword yet, which is as good sign as any.

“We’ve been informed of a – most  _ peculiar  _ situation.” Narcissa grimaces. “Are you alright, darling?”

“Of course I am,” Draco says, a little surprised; he’d never considered the possibility of  _ not _ being alright around Harry. “I - you didn’t need to come here.”

“Clearly, we did,” Lucius says, looking, unimpressed, at the way Harry’s standing half in front of Draco to keep him from harm. “What on earth is going on?”

“Ye are Slytherin nobles,” Harry says. “Ye cannot be trusted with my princess.”

“Excuse me?” Lucius asks.

Draco’s cheeks burn. “Well-”

“Alright,” Narcissa says, surprisingly amicable to the idea. “Mr. Potter, how long do you intend to –  _ keep  _ my son?”

“Forever,” Harry says seriously.

“Merlin.”

“Be quiet, Lucius,” Narcissa says; her eyes are shining, and she’s almost  _ smiling _ , and Draco’s never seen his mum like that. She looks  _ amused _ . “Well, Mr. Potter, if you intend to keep my son  _ forever _ , I must insist on visiting.”

Harry looks suspicious. “Thou shalt not take him from me?”

“Yes!” Lucius exclaims. “He’s our son!”

“No,” Narcissa says, entirely ignoring him. “I won’t. As long as Draco is unharmed and happy, I have no intention of stepping in.” To McGonagall’s and Lucius’s great surprise – as is mirrored in their faces – she stands and tips her head gracefully. “Do beware, however, that the moment my son is unhappy, I will have no mercy.”

Everyone’s mouths hang open; Harry, however, merely nods with a determined look on his face.

“I shall never let that happen,” he vows.

“Alright,” Narcissa says briskly. “Then we’re done here.”

“ _ What _ ?” McGonagall asks.

“Narcissa, we can’t-”

“Goodbye, Mr. Potter, Draco.” She tips her head, and, a moment later, is pulling Lucius out of the room with her.

*

“I take it the Malfoys were no help?” Severus drawls, when he comes into McGonagall’s office to find her with her head buried in her arms.

“No!” she exclaims angrily, standing up. “ _ No  _ help at all! Narcissa Malfoy might as well have  _ married _ them she was so okay with it!”

Severus hums thoughtfully; he’s never understood Narcissa Malfoy, so he won’t pretend to.

“Well,” he says. “We could do that.”

“What do you mean?” she asks, pacing back and forth.

“Marry them.”

McGonagall stops pacing, and then, “ _ What _ ?”

“We haven’t tried it,” Severus shrugs.

“You know what we also haven’t tried?” McGonagall asks shrilly. “Throwing them both off a tower! And yet we are not going to do that!”

“We could.” Severus wouldn’t particularly mind throwing that Potter boy off a tower. Draco – well, he’s his godson, so it might be more complicated, but he’ll live. They wouldn’t really  _ kill _ two students.

“We will not!” McGonagall says. “And we’re not marrying them either!”

Severus doesn’t insist.

*

“Fine.” McGonagall comes into his office two days later, smelling like smoke.

“Explain,” he says, wrinkling his nose lightly.

She glares at him. “Fine. We’ll try marrying them.”

“What?”

“I’ve tried everything! I’ve given up. We’re marrying them.”

“Alright.”

*

“This is insane!” Draco protests as he’s pushed out of the Room of Requirement. 

“We have not tried it, yet,” McGonagall says calmly.

“There’s a lot of things we haven’t tried!” Draco exclaims.

“If my beloved does not wish to be wed, we are not to be wed,” Harry says firmly; Granger and Weasley are dragging him along, and Draco honestly expected at least  _ Granger _ to oppose this.

“You have no problem with this?” Draco asks incredulously. 

Harry smiles softly at him. “I want thee to be my queen.”

Draco’s face is burning. 

“I - I’m not ready for that,” he admits nervously. He doesn’t want to offend Harry, it’s just-

“And I do not wish to rush thee,” Harry says. “I shall wait however long is necessary, beloved.”

Draco smiles, relieved.

“Yeah, we don’t care about that,” Weasley says. “This is not about you.”

“What?” Draco asks. “Of course it’s about us!”

“We’re trying to fix Harry!” Granger exclaims.

“How will this help?” Draco asks. They finally come to a stop; they’re in the hall outside of the infirmary, and there’s no one around. Pansy is dressed in white priestess robes, and she’s smiling manically. “What are you doing here?”

“I volunteered,” she says gleefully.

“You’re not allowed to do that!”

“I am.” She waves a piece of paper under his nose, and then takes it away before he can read it. “I became a priestess because my aunt wanted me to marry her last June. I’m just going to do what I did then.”

“Pansy!”

“We shall not be wed against my beloved’s will,” Harry says again, frowning at his friends.

“Dearly beloved,” Pansy begins solemnly. Weasley and Granger straighten. “We are gathered here today-”

“Potter, I am past the point of caring,” McGonagall says. “I have been trying to find a cure for this for  _ weeks _ , okay? I cannot  _ let _ you keep Mr. Malfoy-”

“I don’t mind that he keeps me,” Draco says honestly.

“To join these two weirdos for the rest of their lives.” Pansy continues, ignoring the chaos around her. “Potter, good luck in sharing a bed with Draco, you’ll never sleep again.”

“I would never keep him against his will!” Harry exclaims.

“What else do you suggest?” McGonagall demands. “Miss Granger hit you with an unknown spell, you hit your head, and I don’t know how to fix it!”

“This is the weirdest wedding I've been to,” Weasley mutters to Granger.

“Hush!” Granger actually looks a little teary-eyed. 

“Draco, do you take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband?”

“I do not!”

“You said I do.” Pansy shrugs. “Potter, do you-”

“What in all the holy hell is going on?!” Madam Pomfrey, drawn out of the infirmary because of the loud bickering outside, demands with a frown. 

“Draco and Potter are getting married.” Pansy beams.

Pomfrey looks at them. “ _ Explain _ .”

So they do; Granger explains how she was attempting to create a spell, how Harry hit his head, how he woke up thinking there were kingdoms and Draco was his princess to save.

“And it never occurred to you,” Madam Pomfrey asks, irate. “To bring him to the bloody  _ hospital wing _ ?”

No one says a word.

“Potter,” she snaps. “Get in here!”

*

"I was told you were asking for me?” It’s been a few days since Pomfrey healed Harry, and Draco hasn’t been around because he’d though Harry wouldn’t want him to be. It seems he’d been wrong, because Weasley had pulled him aside today and told him – reluctantly – that Harry wanted to see him.

“I was.” Harry’s still lying in a hospital bed, but Pomfrey has assured them he is most likely fine, and that this is only to make sure everything is alright. “Why did you leave?”

Draco’s jaw very nearly drops. He swallows, and risks stepping closer. 

“I didn’t think you’d want me here,” he admits. “You were under a spell.”

Harry tilts his head. “I was,” he agrees. “But I remember all of it; the spell didn’t - it didn’t make me have feelings for you, those were already there.”

“They were?”

Harry nods, and then gives a crooked grin. “And, If I’m not wrong, you agreed to let me court you.”

Draco blinks at him.

“Unless you’ve changed your mind?” Harry asks.

“No!” Draco says, quickly. His cheeks warm, and he looks away. “I - no, I haven’t changed my mind.”

“Good.” Harry nods. “Then come closer,  _ beloved _ . I’ll need a lot of hugs and kisses to get all better.”

“Pomfrey said you’re fine now,” Draco argues weakly, even as he lets himself be pulled into the infirmary bed with Potter. He happily wraps his arms around Draco’s waist and buries his face into his shoulder, groaning, content. 

“I need hugs and kisses anyway.” Harry’s voice is muffled against his shoulder. “Unless you have something better to do?”

“No,” Draco says, wrapping his arms around Harry in return. “I don’t.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading!  
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://mfingenius.tumblr.com/) :D


End file.
